


Up In Smoke

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air Temple Island, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Canon Related, Community: ficbending, Disasters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Republic City, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There’s multiple reports of what happened when the Sato estate burned to the ground. Not enough witnesses. Korra remembers that night and how the firelight illuminated against Asami’s face.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE FOR THE FACT THAT JANET AND SEYCHELLE DID A TWITCH STREAM READING TURF WARS IN KORRA AND ASAMI’S VOICES. DOING THAT GOOD GAY SHIT FOR THE GAYS. I LOVE THEM. I had to make some fic for Korrasami Revival 2020. Please enjoy. ❤︎❤︎ Any comments/thoughts are welcomed!

*

Korra remembers the expression on Asami's face illuminated against the firelight. That haunting and impossibly wide-eyed look.

She's never seen this raw emotional devastation from her girlfriend.

Not _ever_.

Not when a lifeless Korra succumbed to mercury poisoning in her veins. Not when a private funeral service was held for Asami's father. Not when she and Asami were separated by distance, at the mercy of Tokuga, Asami trapped in a war balloon and a living flame-dagger held to her throat.

Asami was the one who witnessed the smoky, red glow on the horizon, flattening the pedal to her Satomobile they rode in and clenching her teeth.

Korra hung out the open-air passenger's side, her arm bracing to the roof. Her hair whipping around.

None of the Republic City or Metalbending Police Force had made it yet.

She could hear their sirens far off.

Korra gawked at the long stretch of fire consuming Asami's home and didn't wait for Asami to slow on the gravel walkway. She leapt to action, nearly flying on the balls of her heels and getting into a stance. The hot, crackling flames were extinguished with one Bending move.

Her stomach sank. Korra felt the dark night sky all around her, bloating with haze-heat and emptiness. Her neck and Korra's brow glistened in sweat. She heard Asami's engine switched off. Footsteps in the gravel, lightly crunching and shifting.

Asami emerged into view from Korra's right side, mouth opening. She said nothing. Korra didn't know what to say either.

She only knows… Korra never wants to see Asami like this ever again.

*

There's multiple reports of what happened when the Sato estate burned to the ground — rogue Firebenders, driven by vengeance against Hiroshi Sato imprisoned for being an Equalist and being part of Amon's reign of terror, invading — the Triple Threat Triad with a personal grudge towards Asami for interfering in their affairs — or an _accident_ , which Korra doubts most.

What they do know is none of the servants were visiting or working on the property at the time. Thank goodness.

Mako, ever the faithful friend and Republic City Police member serving the public, gives Asami any available information about his findings, permitted by Chief Beifong who heads the criminal investigation. Several suspects have already been rounded up.

In the daylight, Korra thinks it looks worse. Blackened ashes remain of the Sato estate's gates and high, chromed entryways.

"You sure about this?" Korra asks, frowning and gazing up to the melted, half-human statues.

Asami's jaw clenches.

"Let's not waste time, Korra," she mutters, briskly walking into the rubble.

Everything left still smolders.

Korra knows they're only here because Asami thinks she needs an extensive damage assessment for paperwork dealing with Future Industries. Asami didn't ask her to come, but Korra invited herself regardless. She doesn't think it's a good idea for Asami to be alone right now.

There's different levels to the mansion, and it's _all gone_. Even the winding, ornate staircases.

Korra doesn't know what she would do if she saw her parents' hut in the South Pole raided. Burned. Torn out of existence.

She wonders how Asami, vacant-faced and stern, can pitch herself over the debris like it's nothing. Like these weren't the halls Asami grew up in and shared her earliest memories. Her girlfriend is tough. Korra loves that about her, but this feels worrying.

"Hey, there's something here…!" Korra calls out, grunting and lifting up a splintered beam. Wait, no. It's just more rubble.

She turns towards Asami, several feet from her, crouched down. Something that was once a massive, gilded box lays upended. All of the contents scattered. Burned beyond recognition. All but the single jade earring cradled in Asami's fingers.

"This was…"

Asami's voice fades out.

Korra watches horrorstuck as her girlfriend visibly quivers. Something's wrong.

Something's really, _really_ wrong.

Asami's face scrunches up, lining with fury. Pain. Heartache. Her mouth quivering along with the rest of her.

It sounds slow and painful when Asami finally breaks, letting out a sob and rising to her feet.

_Oh._

_Oh, no._

"Asami, look at me-" Korra insists, rushing to touch her girlfriend's arm. She's stunned silent when Asami jerks away.

Tears drip from bright green eyes.

" _Don't_ —" Asami murmurs, glaring a little, and it feels like a lick of familiar poison inside Korra. " _Don't, not now_ —" She escapes Korra's hands held out for her, wrapping an arm around her middle and choking out another sob.

Korra shudders out a breath, looking up and flattening her lips together. She rubs her hands over her face.

It's okay, she tells herself. Asami needs her space. Asami needs to grieve the way she has to in the middle of this wreckage.

*

It's still mid-morning when they're back at Air Temple Island.

Korra doesn't see any of the Air Acolytes or Pema wandering the main temple building.

She heads to the women's dormitories. Asami disappeared into the back-rooms as soon as they arrived by ferry.

Korra raps her bare knuckles to a door, sliding it open.

"Asami?" she says, peeking in hopefully. "It's me. Can I come in?"

She glimpses a quiet, solemn nod from the other woman. Korra sneaks in, closing the bedroom door.

Asami looks back to the window. She has her long and black hair down her back. More tears drying on her cheeks. She's illuminated in light again, but gentle and soft this time. No fires.

In the palm of Asami's hand is the charred remainder of Yasuko Sato's earring.

"My mom said…" Asami begins, sniffling and wiping off her lipstick-smeared mouth.

"She said when I was old enough, I could have my grandmother's jewellery box and everything inside. But I had to be patient." Korra listens, joining her by the windowsill. "After she died… I locked the jewellery box up in storage. I didn't want to look at it. Not for a while."

Asami smiles suddenly, widely.

"Mom used to wear these jade earrings while coming to Dad's business meetings," she explains. "Something about good luck."

Korra's fingertips reach for Asami's palm, tracing lightly over the earring.

"I bet she's proud of you," Korra says, beaming to her. "You're a good person, Asami. Your heart is so big and kind, and you're the _smartest_ person in Republic City. Probably in the _whole_ world too."

Asami quirks up her lips, staring into Korra's eyes. "And you're obviously very heavy-handed with the flattery, Korra."

"Can't help if it's true," Korra replies, grinning smugly.

She leans in when Asami does, their fingers entwining and their mouths holding to a closed kiss.

_"I'm sorry for…"_

Korra shakes her head at the distress in Asami's voice.

"S'okay. You're hurting, and I understand why, Asami," she protests. "What happened… that wasn't right. I don't blame you for getting mad or feeling helpless."

"I have a difficult time letting people see me cry… it's too vulnerable…"

She can tell. Asami didn't want to be touched by her own girlfriend either. At first, Korra felt upset about it, and she didn't get why Asami left her to stand by herself, but… Asami's feelings were about _Asami_. Not what Korra wanted in that moment.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong for me," Korra whispers. "I love you. I love even the parts you don't about yourself."

Their fingers grip harder. She brushes away a tear off Asami's face, grinning again and hugging the other woman who slips his arms to Korra's waist. Asami buries her face into Korra's neck, trembling and sniffling louder. Crying all over again.

Korra hears an _"I love you"_ muffled out, and she kisses Asami's hair, basking in this.

It'll be okay… it will, Korra vows. Even if it takes a while.

*

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Any, Involuntary crying."](https://ficbending.livejournal.com/1766.html?thread=2073318#t2073318)


End file.
